Belphegor's Lovely Maiden
by I Know I'm A Dreamer
Summary: :D Not giving it awaay. Ushishi. Besides, you should be able to determine what happens by the title. :D Basically, Belphagor finds a girl, despite the meaning of her name, she's no damsel in distress. Not a smut, NO SEX SCENES replacing chpt 13 momentarily
1. Chapter 1

Belphagor's Lovely Maiden

Chapter 1.

"HURRY UP AND GET THOSE GROCERIES!" "I KNOW YOU OLD HAG!" "DON'T SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! I'M YOUR MOTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I slammed the door on her and left with my hands in my pocket.

Now that the yelling is done, let me introduce myself. My name is Yuna. It means 'lovely maiden', which I'm only half of. The lovely part. I'm not trying to sound cocky or anything, but I am. My hair is long, down to my waist, and black as ink; it's parted on the left so some of the hair on the right cover most of my right eye. My hair is shiny in some parts, sunlight reflecting off the ink. My eyes are large and diamond blue, framed with silky lashes. My eyes have this innocent look to them. My eyebrows are fine and slightly arched, my nose slender and nicely-preportioned. The lips are full and pale pink. I have pale skin, but enough color in it so I don't look like a corpse. My cheeks are pink, I'm also slender, with good, not extremely large, curves in the right places, and average height. 'Lovely maiden' indeed. Then comes my personality. I'm a rebel. I'm not a sweet and delicate flower, not a maiden. I'm independent and strong, I fight for myself. Which happens a lot actually.

I left the apartment building, exiting the stairs, and going to the shopping area. I passed a store window, a weapons one, and saw my reflection among the items. The girl in there looked like she could belong there. She had skinny black pants(not jeans) a belt that had a punk criss-cross pattern, a slighty big striped gray and purple shirt. There was a sliver cross around her neck, along with a few (actual, not dainty girly ones) chains. I passed the window to the supermarket.

3rd Person Pov

"Ushishi." "Be~l why did we have to come to a weapons sto~re." "Ushishi shut up Lussuria." A beautiful girl with long black hair that was dressed like a punk passed the window. Bel felt something the minute he saw her. "Let's go Lu. I just found my princess." he said with that crazy smile of his. "Oh really I can't wait to get this on camera!"

Back to Yuna's Pov

I grumbled a bit as I took out a pleather wallet with a large red cross on it surrounded by studs. I had a ton of groceries, all needed by the hag. I turned around and bumped into a blond boy wearing a striped shirt and a tiara. _Is this dude gay or something? Man that smile's creepy._ I walked around him, hoping I would never run into him again. Boy was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Belphagor's Lovely Maiden

Chapter 2.

I watched from the couch in the living room as my mother (aka old hag) cooked dinner. She's actually not old, and rather beautiful. Her long hair is chestnut brown, but soft, silky, and shiny as mine. We have the same eyes-different colored lashes obviously-and the same pale creamy skin, and though her cheeks are rosy, mine are more on the pink side. We're both slender and average height(for our ages), and have the same slim hands and slender noses. I went back to my TV show just as she called me for dinner. "GET OVER HERE!" "I'M COMING HAG!" "SHUT YOUR LAZY-ASS UNGRATEFUL MOUTH!" We shouted back and forth before I went to the dining room to eat. We were having steak and potatoes tonight. We were silent while we ate, and when I finished I washed my dishes grabbed a coke and went to my room. When I got there I flopped on my bed and it's black comforter before grabbing my TV remote and flipping through the channels. There were no good shows going on right now, so I ended up falling asleep watching a quiz show in the dark.

I shot up. Someone was here. The red numbers on my alarm clock said 12:36 am-and someone had turned my TV off. The rain was pouring, and I realized my window was wide open. It had been locked all day-yesterday anyways. I shook a little before shaking it off and quickly crossing over to the wall to close and lock it. As my fingers locked it I heard it. Someone's voice. "Ushishi." a small click sounded. Whoever was there locked my door. I couldn't get out. My mom and I were on the eleventh floor, and there were no ledges or pipes or anything to hold onto on this side of the building. "Who're you?" I asked, starting to get less scared and more pissed. The person appeared right in front of me. It was that blond boy from earlier. "Ushishishi my princess is feisty." He said, pressing me against the wall by placing both hands on either side of my head and standing very close to me. Wasn't I just in front of the window? "Who the hell are you?" I demanded. He grinned psychotically at me-I was just able to see his face in the dark. "Your prince." his lips slammed into mine and I nearly melted before regaining myself. "You liked that didn't you? Ushishi." he said, lips brushing against mine. He grinned again. "You'll get more, don't worry. You are my princess after all." "I'm not-" his lips crushed against mine again. My hands got tangled in his hair, and I hated myself for having such a reaction to him. He pressed himself closer to me, our lips molding together. His tongue had barely invaded my mouth when he suddenly disappeared. I caught my breath before smacking myself. "You crazy-ass chick! What the hell is wrong with you?" I scolded myself as I locked the window again-it had been re-opened-and put on my sweats and tank top after lowering the rolled up curtain over it. I climbed in the covers, falling asleep right after I hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Belphagor's Lovely Maiden

Chapter 3.

I woke up, and when I did my curtains were rolled up again. It was either him or mom. The early morning sun was shining on me, and I realized it was 7:50 am. Shit. I jumped out of bed and zoomed around the apartment getting ready for school. "Bye mom!" I shouted, a piece of toast in my mouth my backpack slung over my shoulder as I flew out of the apartment. I was wearing the uniforn-but it was the guy's version, and I had a black tank top underneath and my chains and sliver cross bouncing as I ran out the door and down the stairs till I reached the bottom and the door, dashing out of there. I ran all the way to school, passing anyone and everyone. I was a blur to them actually. I got there and got the stuff I needed from my backpack as I quickly unlocked my locker and shoved my backpack in there. I ran to my classroom, just making it. My face was flushed, I knew. I slid into my desk and put my stuff on it, ready to take notes even though the teacher hadn't walked in yet. "Wake up late again Yuna?" One of the boys asked. I ignored him. "Again Yuna?" Kyoko asked me, seeming surprised. She should be used to it by now. It happened occasionally. I smiled at her "Don't worry about it Kyoko." She smiled at me uneasily "Okay." Hana nodded at me. We were protecting Kyoko. Hana knew something was up at my place, but not what. I wouldn't tell anyone. I'd been called into the counselor several times every year, but never told her anything. My mom and I yelled a lot-what they called 'verbal abuse'. Whatever. I didn't give a damn. I was used to it. I knew my mom didn't care for me. She hadn't since dad died when I was eight. The teacher came in and I got ready to take notes.

~Lunch Time~

I leaned against the wall, about to eat an onigiri I'd packed myself earlier. It had a plum on it. "Hey, rebel." I put it back I it's case and dusted my hands off before looking up. It was one of the school's gangs. "You think you're so cool." one of them said. He was trying to distract me while the leader tried to sneak up on me. Too bad for him. I kicked the leader in the face before doing a back flip so my hands grabbed his shoulders and I did another back flip so I slammed him into the concrete. I kicked all of the others in the face-I'd slammed the reader unconscious-before finishing their beating. I smiled to myself and went to the leader, taking out a pocket knife and scratching PUNK into his head before taking out my onigiri, eating it as I walked away. I saw that blond boy watching me from the top of a nearby house. I pocketed my pocket knife and took out an Ipod, listening to Jack Johnson's Never Know as I ate my single onigiri that was for my lunch.

~3rd Person~

Bel wasn't grinning like a psycho. He saw that she had only a single rice ball to eat, she always had to protect herself, and her mom was neglecting her. His princess was leading a pretty miserable life, but she seemed used to it. That upset him. He wanted her to be able to live comfortably.

~Yuna's Pov~

I went back to class when break was over, putting away my Ipod after finishing Stairway To Heaven-by Led Zepplin. "Oi rebel." another random guy said to me. "What?" I asked, not liking the way he was speaking to me. "Did you really beat up those thugs earlier?" "Yeah. What's it to you?" The way I said it implied danger. he backed off quickly. That baby that was around Tsuna said "Oi Tsuna maybe we should have her join the family." I glared so hard it would've made sumo wrestlers run for mama. Then that blond stalker walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Belphagor's Lovely Maiden

Chapter 4.

"Get the hell away from me you stalker!" I shouted at him, eyes wide. "You know him?" Tsuna asked surprised. "Ushishi don't be like that princess." Stalker-tiara-wearing boy said. "Stop Gokudera!" a snappy dressing baby said. Hayato had been going to do something to my stalker. I clutched my head and screamed. Then everything went black.

Tsuna's Pov

She clutched her head and screamed. She suddenly looked at Belphagor, but something was wrong with her. Her eyes were wide, wild, deranged. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STALKER!" She threw her desk at him and classmates started screaming and yelling. "Jeudaime!" Gokudera said. "Let's get out of here!" We all ran out the door, except for Belphagor and Yuna.

Yuna's Pov

I woke up on the river bank. I clutched my head and groaned._ Why do I have a killer headache? _I went back through my memories, and groaned again. I'd probably been unleashed, and the classroom was most likely destroyed. I stood up unsteadily, and made my way home. Mom wasn't home yet, she was probably still at work. I dropped my bag by the door after I shut and locked it, before making my way to the bathroom. I hadn't closed the door yet when I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I screamed so loudly the whole town heard it.

Tsuna's Pov

We were safely at home, and I was in my room with Gokudera, Reborn, and Yammamoto. I jumped five feet in the air when we heard Yuna's scream. "Tsuna." Reborn said sharply "We have to go help her." "Hiiie?" "A boss never fails to protect his people." "BUT-" "No buts." We ran out the door across town, to Yuna's apartment. Gokudera kicked down the door. "Is-is that really necessary?" I asked him. He was already advancing to the open bathroom. We followed-Reborn didn't cause he was already on Gokudera's shoulder. "Oh, oh god."

I was barely aware what I was saying. "Juudaime." Gokudera said softly. My legs shook and I fell, so I was standing on my knees. Yuna was passed out, her forehead was cut with narrow, shallow slices, saying _My princess, and she always will be._ There was a crooked tiara on her head too. On her arms it said the same thing as in her forehead, but only once on each arm. A delicate silver chain was around her neck, with a small silver outline of a crown on the end. "This isn't good." Reborn said. "She's been claimed by Belphagor." "W-what do we do?" Tsuna asked. "Nothing." Reborn said. "She'll be taken by Belphagor into the Varia's base." "B-but-" "We don't have a choice Tsuna." Reborn said, walking out. We followed with a last, long regretful look at Yuna. Her life was over now. When I stood and passed her, I saw a single, sparkling tear sliding down her face. I gulped and followed Reborn more quickly.

When we left her apartment building, we all saw Belphagor on the roof, going to her apartment. I sighed and looked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Belphagor's Lovely Maiden

Chapter 5.

I was somewhere soft. It was warm, too. _Where__am__I?_ floated around in my head. _Where__am__I__where__am__I__where__am__I?_ I was in a dreamlike state, but still curious. So I opened my eyes.

I saw a lot of red over me. I focused a bit, and noticed that it was a canopy. I noticed tan walls, and looked down at a thick, warm comforter. It was deep blue and very soft. I sat up. "My princess awakens." I froze. It was _him_.

I slowly looked up at a chair with the blond stalker in it. He smiled that crazy smile of his. I automatically checked to make sure I wasn't naked, and was relieved when I saw I was wearing the same clothes as before. He smiled again "Ushishi don't worry, if I did anything it'd be when you're awake." I gulped, and suddenly he was on the bed his face barely an inch from mine. The closeness made me dizzy. He leaned forward so his mouth was an inch from my ear. "What's your name?" he whispered. "Yuna." I breathed. He smiled-I didn't see it, but I could just tell. "What a beautiful name. Mine," he paused "is Belphagor." he whispered back before nibbling my ear. I gasped in surprise at the same time my cheeks flooded. "Ushishi. You _liiike_ it." He said before wrapping his arms around me. I blushed again with a small gasp as he moved to my neck. The "VOOOIII IT'S DINNER TIME!" shout from the door made me jump. Belphagor frowned "I was just about to add to the claim on my princess." he said before pulling away. He looked at me with that creepy wide smile "It's time for dinner princess. Ushishi." He says princess so weird, like preen-sess. "I gotta shower." I said. I felt dirty, like sand was ingrained in my skin and I hadn't showered in days. Probably because I had been at the riverbank and was asleep for several hours. And I hadn't showered yesterday or today. But to be fair, if I hadn't been taken I would be showered by now. Belphagor grinned. "No. Absoluetly not." I said as I shoved him out the door and locked it. I noticed a pile of my clothes to the left of the bed. I'd get my other stuff later. I grabbed my underclothes, small black shorts and a black tank top before I went to the room's bathroom.

Ho. Ly. Shit. The bathroom was HUGE. There was a shower that was four times the size of a normal one in the back, and against the left wall was a huge bathtub that stretched all along the wall. On the right wall was a giant mirror over a giant sink that had a bunch of cherry wood drawers. To the right of that was a towel rack with white fluffy towels on it.

I stepped out fifteen minutes later, completely refreshed. The shower had been amazing-three nozzles pouring just-right warm water at the same time, reaching all of you-with avocado (a.n. yuck I HATE avocado) soap, scrub, and all kinds of assorted bathroom products. I'd discovered them in the top two drawers of the giant sink dresser thing. The towel had been amazingly soft and the lotion smelled great. The place was fit for royalty!

I blushed furiously at that, remembering how Belphagor called me his princess.


	6. Chapter 6

Belphagor's Lovely Maiden

Chapter 6.

I scowled at the wall as Bel watched me. "Ushishishi" I threw my pocket knife at him, which he neatly dodged. "What's wrong pr_iii_ncess?" I was about to glare at the spot where he'd been before realizing he was kneeling on the bed and leaning close to me. "Shit." I muttered, leaning back. His arms stopped me from leaning back, and I was frozen like a bird locked in the eyes of a snake. My fist suddenly swung up to hit his face, but he quickly caught it with one hand while the other held the rest of me in place. His lips were soft, and the resistance started to fade as he cupped the back of my neck and tilted my face up, giving him enough space to kiss my neck.

I was raped that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Belphagor's Lovely Maiden

Chapter 7.

I was certain I was losing it. I don't deal well with being the weaker one, it's against my nature. I hid under the giant bed, staring at the bottom of it. I ran through memories as I stared at the wooden planks, which had begun to spin around.

_The Girl_

"_Don't you know what it's like, living insanely?" she'd ask me, grinning crazily. I'd just stare, her appearance seemed normal enough. She had combed dark brown hair that was long, almost at her waist. Her big milk chocolate brown eyes were changing color in the sun to honey brown, and she was clean, wearing slightly big jeans and a buttoned up dark blue polo. Her gold earrings caught the sunlight. But she was insane, one who'd fallen off the edge long ago. "It's amazing, much better than sanity." she said as she walked on her hands on the railing of the eleventh floor. I just smiled "Whatever you say Maya." She looked at me, lifting her head to do so. "One day you'll see what I mean. But for now" and hear she sighed with a slight frown "I must take my leave. We'll meet again." Here she stood on the railing and fell back, off the building. I quickly looked over the railing, but she was nowhere to be seen._

_Oh yeah, she used to have dreams of the future. They were rare towards the end though. I haven't seen her again though. When was that? I was what, twelve? Yes, I'm positive I was. So was she. _

_I need to remember my past so I can stitch myself back together again. _I thought, closing my eyes.

~.~.~

_Maya was writing poetry absentmindedly-we were eleven at the time, and she was getting more insane everyday. I was sitting at my computer, looking at pictures of my dad I had saved on there. He was handsome, with tousled black hair and bright brown eyes. I was distracted as Maya tore out the paper from her notebook and handed it to me. I just shook my head and didn't read it. She shrugged and took it back, putting it in a folder. I sighed in relief and went back to the pictures. I heard her pen scratching at the paper and looked over my shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her hand was moving on it's own. I stared at the drawing when she finished. It was a perfect replica of how my dad died, though I'd never told her how he died, just that he had. It took me back, that drawing._

"_Daddy! There's someone behind the trees!" I'd shouted as I tugged on his shirt. He looked back, an amused expression on his face. "Where?" He'd asked, and looked in the direction I'd pointed. His face lost all humor. "Let's go sweetie." He'd picked me up, I was tiny when I was eight, and took me to the car where my mom was waiting-she'd already finished packing up the picnic we'd had. We drove away, me looking back to watch the stranger. When we passed the lake, he was gone._

_ The next day my dad kissed my forehead and told me that he might not come back. "Why daddy?" I asked, crying as I clutched his shirt in my delicate fists. "To protect you and mommy." He'd said, before going to my mom in the kitchen and kissing her good-bye. She didn't know it was a permanent good-bye, she thought it was a quick trip out. She smiled beautifully "Okay dear, love you." He smiled at her and walked out the door. She kept getting out ingredients to make blueberry muffins from scratch, and didn't understand why I was crying for my dad. _

_When the cops came to report my father's death, several hours later, the muffins had been sitting in the kitchen. My mother buried her head in her hands and cried. Daddy was gone, dead trying to kill that doctor. I knew he'd failed, not getting my hopes up. _

_I was never able to eat blueberry muffins again._

I opened my eyes and crawled out from under my bed, and the first thing I saw was Belphagor's worried face.


	8. Chapter 8

Belphagor's Lovely Maiden

Chapter 8.

Yuna's Pov

"MAKE US BREAKFAST TRASH!" "Or what?" I asked lazily, my arm dangling off the couch. Bel's arm around my waist kept me from falling off. "Ushishi. Go away Squalo. It took forever to get Yuna tired enough from fighting to lie down with me." "Leave them alone Squalo. Have a maid cook something" Mammon said, floating by. "VOOOIIII! I'M HUNGRY!" A large kitchen knife flew by Squalo's face and snagged a good chunk of his hair, pinning it to the wall. "VOOOOIIIII!" Yuna turned so she was facing Bel and buried her face in Bel's chest. "He wants to kill me Bel." She said in her best innocent-little-girl voice. Bel sat up, holding Yuna to him, and glared at Squalo. Squalo saw Yuna's reflection in a window stick her tongue out at him. "I'LL KILL YOU TRASH!" "Nobody kills my pr_ii_ncess." Bel said as Squalo suddenly found his clothes pinned to the wall with wickedly sharp knives.

"Stop fighti~ng" Lussuria said, pressing his hands to his face. "I'll just go make something." "DON'T! I WANT **HER** TO STOP BEING SO SPOILED AND COOK!" "Oh well. It seems YOU don't want my cake. I just won't let you have any." Squalo lurched forward. Yuna smirked "Haha sucker." "LOOK AT THE GUILTY TRASH!" Squalo roared. "My pr_ii_ncess is amazing and wonderful." Bel said, resting his chin on Yuna's head.

Yuna and Bel were having a contest to see who could eat Lu's cake fastest. Yuna won by three seconds. "So what's the prize?" She asked Bel, setting down her fork. "A k_i~_ss." He said, kissing the frosting off her nose. "That's it. No weapons? No money?" "Ushishi." Belphagor kissed her lips softly. "Shishi. Are you blushing?" Belphagor said. A vein popped on Yuna's for head. Bel laughed as he ran for his lfe.


	9. Chapter 9

To kaguya9692:

In chapter 4 I meant that her ordinary life is over, y'know, on to a new more exciting life. And I had NO idea that I did karma until you pointed it out to me. It just seemed like something he'd do-I suppose I just made Yuna a lot like him. And he didn't really rape her-she was hallucinating, and dove under the bed after barely a minute; hallucinations don't follow time. I'm sorry I hadn't update in so long-I had writers block for a while on this story(and others), then fanfiction wouldn't let me submit any documents. Then I got writer's block-for this story-again.

Belphegor's Lovely Maiden

Chapter 9.

Jab, straight right.

She was beautiful.

Straight right, left hook, straight right.

Her hair was in a high ponytail that swung around- gracefully-as she attacked the punching bag.

Jab, straight right, left hook.

Sparkling drops flew off her body.

Left hook, straight right, left hook.

Her body gleamed with a faint sheen of sweat.

Jab, straight right, left hook, right hook.

Her eyes shone brightly as she attacked the punching bag.

Jab, left hook, straight right, left uppercut.

How on Earth had he gotten so lucky as to find his Princess Yuna?

Left upper cut, straight right, left hook, right hook.

The answer was simple:

Right upper cut, left hook, straight right, jab.

He was a prince.

"You've been standing there for a long time Bel." Yuna said, wiped the sweat off her for head. "Shishi~" Yuna raised her eyebrows. "You just LOVE stalking me don't you." "I'm your Prince. I can't let anyone touch you." Bel said, putting his arm around her as she used a towel to dry off. "I'm all sweaty Bel." "We can shower together later." "ABSOLUTELY NOT." "Ushishi~ The prince thought you'd refuse." His arm stayed around her as they exited the gym she'd been working out at, as she didn't want to use the Varia training room.

She wasn't picky. But who wants to exercise with the feeling that people's spirits are watching you?


	10. Chapter 10

Belphegor's Lovely Maiden

Chapter 10.

"_I don't think the Varia deserves to be the Tenth Generation."_ Those were the first words Yuna said to the young man she met at the cafe. She'd recently received a note in script as familiar to her as her own name. _Speak your mind to this person._ A picture of a man with blond hair had fallen out. He looked to be in his late teens/early twenties. The note was dated as of several years ago.

And it was from Maya.

Getting away from the Varia had been a job in itself. Bel was annoyingly possessive (and psychotic-as Yuna had seen from the first times they'd met. He somewhat reminded her of Maya), but she'd been able to get away when Dino himself sent an escort, who did a great job of saying this was an important errand, alliances and whatnot, without explaining what it actually was.

Yuna's Pov

I slide into the black limo, the escort from the Chiavarone Family in the seat across.

"So how do you know M?" he asked in his gruff voice. I knew he was talking about Maya. That was how she'd signed the note-as _M_. "I knew her as a child." It was safer to say it like that-I had no idea what her actual age was. Not that many did. I remembered that about her-once she even forgot her own age. She just said she was old.

The ride was otherwise silent. Yuna gazed out the window, seeing M's incredibly sad and wise eyes.

The car slowed to a stop, the Mafiosi-_my escort_, I reminded myself-getting out first. He held the door open (not holding out his hand, as he'd learned earlier that I didn't appreciate a stranger treating me like a lady) and I climbed out. My long hair shone in the sun, and I look around. We were in a quaint village, in front of a café. I saw the blond man sitting at a table outside, on the patio. He lifted a hand in a wave, gesturing for me to join him.

I open the little iron gate which gave access to the patio. It was a very pretty café, ivy and roses climbing the little iron fence. I half-smile, remembering on how Maya used to talk about seeing Italy and going to a café there. I could see her wave with her arms, (she'd gesture so happily [and even excitedly sometime]) before falling back onto a couch or bed. Her face would take on a dreamy expression. She'd float. along before coming back and describing it vividly to me-and my mother if she was there. My mom would smile-Maya and her dreams could bring us together. Then Maya disappeared after jumping off the building.

I sit down across the table from the blond. "Hi, I'm Dino. You're Yuna?" I nod. "_I don't think the Varia deserves to be the Tenth Generation." _

Dino was surprised for a bit "You really trust her don't you?" I nod again. She would've made this place safe. Dino turned serious "Well I'm rooting for Tsuna, so I guess we can help each other." His expression was serious. I noted the light in his eyes. "I agree. The Varia . . ." I shake my head. "They would change the Vongola for the worse; I don't want them to be Tenth Generation. There would be far too much bloodshed." Dino had my escort ask me what I wanted earlier-a croissant and some coffee. It was served to me now. I bit into the flaky crust-it was _delicious_. It was too bad I'd never sit at a café with Maya and my mother.

We talk, getting to know each other. He was a pretty good person.

A.N. Many thanks to kaguya9692 for helping me pick an idea for this chapter! ^.^ D I also thank those who loyally reviewed-it was when I re-read some reviews and re-watched some of the amazing Katekyo Hitman Reborn! that I received inspiration to write this chapter! It's 2:18 am and I'm working on the next one! Ja ne!


	11. Halloween One-shot 2012

Happy Halloween! Even if I'm not trick or treating or wearing a costume, I hope you all get lots of ca~ndy~ I'm so raiding our leftover candy later~

I only had time to do one one-shot, so I did BLM~ I hope it's not too sappy! Enjoy the one-shot! : ) :D ^.^ ^u^ D

And sorry I haven't updated! My magnet school is tough, I have about 5 clubs, I'm treasurer for one of them, 8 classes, and the upcoming Ren Fair! (Renaissance Fair)

Belphegor's Lovely Maiden

Halloween 2012

One-shot

Much of Naminori was decked out for Halloween-including Yuna. She was dressed as Rinoa from Final Fantasy VIII. Maya was walking alongside her in steam punk clothing, which Yuna suspected she'd worn everyday in another world.

Yuna's little black shorts exposed her long pale legs, contrasting against the night. "You make a good Rinoa . . ." Maya said. "Thanks."

Maya had to leave "Will you be alright?" "Of course; I can take care of myself you know." ". . . I know." Yuna watched as Maya vanished into the night, shaking her head slightly. She dangled her pumpkin Halloween bucket as she walked; enjoying the night.

Yuna was walking down a street alone, illuminated by the yellow street lights. Her long black hair shimmered. "And what's yooooour naaaame?" Alcohol breath wafted in her face. "My name? It's Get the f**k out of my face before I mess you up you mother f*****g b*****d!" "That's not very niiice" He leaned forward-only to get his nose broken by Yuna's fist. He sobered up some and leaned forward, "You little-!"

He broke off as he started bleeding from multiple cuts. What seemed to be silver threads danced in front of him.

"Ushishishi~"

"Nobody touches my princess~" "! You little-!" Needless to say, Yuna and Belphegor beat him up ruthlessly-but Yuna decided to leave him alive. Let him suffer longer. And she was a bit more merciful than Bel~

The man was later arrested for being more intoxicated than the legal limit allowed.

Jack o' lanterns glowed, candy flowed, and people were exposed to fog machines. The Halloween lights gleamed.

Yuna squeezed Belphegor's hand "My wonderful prince." "Ushishishi~ My wonderful principessa~" He leaned in. She leaned in. It was a wonderful night, the best Halloween yet-for both of them.

Elsewhere

"Yes. Mission complete." Maya said, zooming in on them with her goggles. "I'm so happy for them!" Kyoko, Haru and Chrome said-though Chrome said it much more calmly and quietly than they did. "Oh, the beauty of love." Bianchi sighed. Kyoko and Haru made squealing noises and whatnot; why did Maya put up with them again?


	12. Chapter 11 REWRITE

Belphegor's Lovely Maiden

Chapter 11.

_Look at all the dead people._ I thought, boredly looking around. In addition to the sunlight, the reserved footsteps created a reverent setting.

.

.

.

Five bucks says you thought I committed murder or was in a funeral home of some sort. "Don't go breaking the fourth wall Yuna." Dino elbowed me. "We're in a museum, have some respect." I retorted, shades sitting on the top of my head. We strolled along, looking at the ancient urns. "I never took you as one to care about art." His voice rose a bit in volume, causing some people to throw him looks that certainly had nothing to do with having him over for tea. "Actually, I couldn't care less." I muttered as my boots made muted thuds on the floor. "Then why would you tell me to shut up?!" His eye started twitching rapidly. "Stop attracting attention dumbass!" Silence echoed as multiple pairs of eyes turned to stare at us.

I folded my arms "This isn't a fucking show. Mind your own damn business." Mothers quickly covered their children's ears as people looked away fast enough to cause whiplash; some people were rubbing their necks and trying not to make a noise. Cute. "I should take you to my next family gathering." Dino said, laughing as he rubbed the back of his head. I smirked a bit "And have Bel kick your ass when your relatives misunderstand and think I'm your girl?" "Why do you seem like you'd enjoy that . . . ?" "I don't know what you're talking about bronco." We continued walking, receiving a wide berth. We reached a Picasso artwork "Xanxus is confident the Cervello will be hosting the sun battle soon. Plan accordingly." I muttered as I examined the brushstrokes. I didn't hear a sharp intake of breath behind me-he was good. "I'll let the godfather know-" we both dropped to the ground as rubble came crashing far too near us to be comfortable, Dino's arm-some attempt at chivalry, probably-shielded my back; it was annoying-I could take care of myself just fine. "Let's move!" He got up first, grabbing my hand as we made a break for it, people panicking and making for the exits like panicked cattle. Ouch. That was as bad as Bel's peasants thing. Our feet pounded against the floor as we wove around the teeming masses, going to a window we'd agreed upon. It was big enough for him to squeeze through, and snipers wouldn't be as focused on it as they would be on the doors. "Ladies fir-" I shoved him out in front of me, and had the pleasure of seeing him flail as he fell down the three floors-and was caught by his men. I swear they had trackers on him or something. I slid my legs through and followed, similarly caught by one of the men.

"Why, its not everyday I get to have such a lovely lady in my arms." I looked at him, examining him for a few seconds. "You're gay as a jester." Gray eyes widened in surprise before his face broke out in a broad smile "Beautiful and observant? Why boss, why haven't you taken this gem yet?" "That's Belphegor's girlfriend." I was quickly set down "Dangerous too!" "Who the hell are you anyways?" "Romeo Kuchiki, at your service." He swept into a bow. Well, it wasn't everyday you met the same type of halfer as you. "Well, its been nice-I guess?-talking to you, but we really need to go." "Took you long enough!" The blonde said cheerfully, sticking his head out of the window of a car that pulled up to us. Damn bronco.


End file.
